Love Like Winter
by Lizsername
Summary: Davey Havok is stepping up to be the Next St Jimmy. What happens when spending some time with Johnny? Warning: Slash, Crackfic a bit Song title: Song by AFI


Love like Winter

Johnny: WHATSERNAME!

Whatsername: *jumps* what is it now!

Johnny: Have you noticed all the St Jimmys have been changing?

Whatsername: Very much, yes. Why does this involve me?

Johnny: *shivers* I'm scared, I mean, it was normal…With the Tony Vincent St Jimmy.

******flashback******

Johnny: YAY JIMMY! *huggles*

Jimmy (Tony Vincent): Everyone loves me. It's something they can't take away. Now get in that bed and take some dope.

Johnny: Yes sir!

*******flashback ended*******

Whatsername: Then there was Billie Joe…Armstrong was it?

Johnny: *shrugs* I think that was his name.

******Another flashback*****

Johnny: JIMYM DOESN'T LOVE ME!

Jimmy (Billie Joe Armstrong): *sarcastically* well, boo hoo, Johnny. Now sing.

Johnny: NO! BOO YOU WHORE!

Jimmy (Billie Joe): Well, that's it…*makes out with Chase Peacock*

Johnny: *growls*

******end of flashback*****

Johnny: Then the girl *shivers*

Whatsername: Well….

********One more Flashback*******

Jimmy (Melissa): Ugh, Johnny, just make out!

Johnny: I'M GAY! DO YOU GET THE THING ABOUT GAY PEOPLE! WE DO NOT HOOK UP WITH WOMEN! WE DO NOT MAKE OUT WITH WOMEN! I THINK THEY ARE GROSS!

Whatsername: That's a different story with me *leans in closer to Jimmy in girl form*

Johnny: JIMMMY!

***end of flashback****

Whatsername: Speaking of the Jimmys, where's the sixth one?

Davey Havok as St Jimmy: *appears with pink shoes on, skinny jeans, black lipstick, 2007 long bang hair with blonde highlights, some band t-shirt, black nail polish, Pink with a hint of light blue eye shadow, glitter eyeliner and anything else that can make him gay* Sup, bitches?

Whatsername: So, you're the sixth St Jimmy?

Davey: Well, hells ya.

Whatsername: Wow, this one has out gay himself more then the first or second one. It's like both put together to make one huge gay mess.

Davey: I find that rude!

Whatsername: I get that a lot.

Johnny: Jimmy? *eyes open wide*

Davey: *jokingly* No, I'm playing that dude that sits on the couch while his bitchy girlfriend is pregnant

Will: HEY!

Davey: SORRY ASSHOLE! *looks to Whatsername and Johnny* so you're Whatsername and….Johnny?

Whatsername: What's it to you?

Davey: Uh, so I can perform and make my AFI/Blaqk Audio fans happy.

Green Day fans: WHAT ABOUT US!

Whatsername: Seriously, they come to every show even if Billie isn't here.

Davey: Ya, whatever they said shit about my performance with Green Day!

Johnny: Wait! Do you love me?

Davey: See, here's the thing, kiddo. *sits Johnny down*

Johnny: *gives the puppy dog eyes*

Davey: Kid, don't do this. I have a boyfriend.

Johnny: SEE EVEN THE SIXTH JIMMY DOESN'T LOVE ME! *jumps up*

Davey: Woah….

Johnny: I TOLD YOU WHATSERNAME! I TOLD YOU THE JIMMYS DON'T LOVE ME! WAHHHHH *Runs in circles*

Whatsername: Johnny….

Johnny: *still running in circles* I WANT OLD JIMMY! I WANT OLD JIMMY! I WANT OLD JIMMYYYYYYYYY!

Whatsername: *grabs and slaps Johnny* its ok, Johnny. Maybe the 7th Jimmy will be ok. RIGHT, MICHAEL MAYER!

Michael Mayer: We have 20 more coming in.

Davey: Really now? *****roll eyes* and who's on after me?

Michael: Probably Billie Joe again.

Johnny: NO HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!

Davey: God, get it through you! The Jimmys are over you…

Whatsername: Oh god no….

Johnny: BUT BUT BUT BUT I WAS THEIR JOHNNY CAKES! WAHHHHHHHHH!

Davey: Johnny I didn't mean it like—

Johnny: BOO YOU! YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE!

Davey: Well then, this is gonna be a fun 2 weeks.

Johnny: WAHHHHHHHH JIMMY DOESN'T LOVE ME!

Invisible girl: I love you though…

Johnny: I AM GAY! GAY GAY GAY GAY YAY!

Whatsername: *looks to Michael Mayer* is it weird I'm in love with this Jimmy?

Johnny: *grabs Davey* MY JIMMY I DON'T CARE THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME MINE!

Jade Puget: *pops up* apparently someone doesn't know the terms "I have a boyfriend".

Johnny: *gulps* Please, no, he's Jimmy though.

Jade: Hands off, now, before I snapped them off.

Johnny:*Grabs Davey hostage and runs* MY JIMMY!

Jade: This didn't work out as planned. *sits down on the couch like Will*

Whatsername: *looks down, moves in closer towards Jade* So….

Jade: Gosh, this sucks.

Johnny: *still running with Davey* MY JIMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!

**A/N: Crack fic from Lizsername hehe**

**So Davey Havok is the new St Jimmy soon. Jade Puget is the guitarist in AFI that everyone ships with Davey BTW. Hope you guys like**


End file.
